


Le sang des innocents, scènes supplémentaires

by Tabourette



Series: Le sang des innocents [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabourette/pseuds/Tabourette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scènes supplémentaires à la fanfiction "Le sang des innocents". Il est recommandé de lire cette fic avant de lire les scènes suivantes. </p><p>Scène 1 : Slash DM/RL. Alors que l'année touche à sa fin, Draco et Remus se retrouvent une dernière fois à Poudlard. <br/>Scène 2 : Harry et Severus sont invités à déjeuner chez les Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vous avez ici une scène qui a été partiellement enlevée de sa fic originale : Le sang des innocents.  
> Elle prend normalement place dans le dernier chapitre (le chapitre 48), mais après l’avoir écrite, je me suis rendu compte qu’elle ne s’accordait pas vraiment avec l’ambiance que je voulais pour la fin de mon histoire. Je l’ai donc enlevé, mais comme cette scène était déjà écrite, je la publie à part.
> 
> Comme le rating M le suggère, il s’agit d’un Lemon, entre deux messieurs :D
> 
> Je vous conseille fortement de lire la fanfic dans laquelle s’insère cette scène sinon, certains passages ne vont pas avoir beaucoup de sens pour vous.
> 
> Enjoy

Avant même d’ouvrir la porte qui menait à sa chambre, Remus sut que Draco se trouvait de l’autre côté. Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu’il poussa le montant en bois pour révéler le jeune homme, allongé de tout son long sur son lit. Son ventre contre le matelas et ses pieds battant l’air, il semblait plongé dans la lecture d’un livre. Mais dès que Remus entra dans la pièce, le jeune homme releva la tête dans un sourire et referma son livre d’un claquement sec.

Il se releva rapidement et d’un bond, se retrouva face à Remus. Il passa sans attendre ses bras autour du cou de son professeur et posa avec avidité ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Tu m’as manqué, murmura le blond.  
-On s’est vu hier.  
-Justement, ça commence à dater.

Remus rigola doucement et reprit possession de la bouche de son élève. Élève qu’il ne serait plus pour longtemps. Dans deux jours, Draco serait diplômé et dirait adieu à sa vie de Serpentard.

-Comment s’est passée ta soirée avec tes amis ? Demanda le lycanthrope.  
-Bien. C’était cool de se retrouver tous avant la fin de l’année. On va essayer de se revoir pendant les vacances, avant qu’on ne continue tous nos études en septembre.

Draco avait protesté lorsque Remus lui avait dit de le laisser un peu et de plutôt passer du temps avec ses amis, qu’ils devaient profiter au maximum d’eux avant qu’ils ne soient séparés. Après tous, eux auraient tout le temps de se voir une fois l’année terminé.  
Et il savait qu’il avait bien fait de pousser le jeune homme quand il voyait l’air heureux qu’il arborait ce soir.

Remus passa ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et le pressa contre son corps.

-Je t’ai partagé hier, mais ce soir, tu es tout à moi, murmura le loup-garou en mordillant le lobe d’oreille du jeune homme.  
-Hum, ça me plait bien comme plan.

Draco releva une jambe contre la hanche de Remus et celui-ci n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour poser ses mains sous les fesses de son élève pour le soulever. Deux jambes s’enroulèrent autour de lui et cette fois-ci, ses mains se posèrent franchement sur les fesses à disposition.  
Le professeur recula lentement jusqu’à ce que l’arrière de ses jambes touche le bord de son lit où il s’assit, entrainant le jeune homme avec lui. Les genoux contre le matelas, Draco s’installa plus confortablement sur lui et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Remus.

Cela faisait bizarre au Serpentard de se retrouver dans cette pièce avec le loup-garou après avoir passé autant de temps dans la cabane Hurlante ces deniers mois. La vieille bâtisse était devenue leur lieu de rendez-vous et Draco avait développé une sorte d’affection pour cet endroit délabré. C’était là-bas qu’il avait pour la première fois vu Remus se transformer, qu’il avait pour la première fois vu le loup-garou derrière l’homme et l’homme derrière le loup-garou, qu’il avait vu Remus souffrir, mais aussi soupirer de plaisir, pleurer et jouir. Là-bas qu’ils s’étaient aimés sans retenue autre que ce que leur imposaient leurs propres corps.

Mais il devait avouer que la chambre à Poudlard de son professeur était beaucoup plus accueillante que celle froide et sombre de la cabane Hurlante.

Dumbledore avait été obligé de lever le sortilège de trace qu’il avait posé sur eux lors de leur séjour à l’infirmerie, ce sortilège devant probablement provoquer une alerte continue pour le directeur alors que les quatre hommes soumis à celui-ci étaient inconscients dans la même pièce. Draco avait bien rigolé en imaginant la situation à laquelle devait faire face le vieux sénile.  
Severus avait découvert l’absence du sortilège lorsqu’il avait fait un état des lieux de son corps et de sa magie à sa sortie de l’hôpital.  
Draco ne savait pas si Dumbledore avait volontairement oublié ou non de remettre ce sortilège, mais connaissant le vieux sorcier, il doutait que ce genre de détail soit passé à la trappe pour lui. Mais du coup, il ne comprenait pas le soudain revirement d’opinion du directeur concernant leurs relations entre élève et professeur. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de récompense pour le travail qu’ils avaient accompli sur Poudlard ? Il n’en savait absolument rien et Severus et Remus étaient aussi dans le flou que lui. Le Serpentard était de toute manière persuadé que le directeur était à moitié fou et il avait appris à ne pas chercher à comprendre les actions de personnes mentalement dérangées.

Dès qu’il avait eu connaissance de cette nouvelle, Draco n’avait pas attendu longtemps avant de saisir ce revirement de situation pour profiter de Remus.

Le jeune homme et le loup-garou s’étaient retrouvé une nouvelle fois dans la cabane Hurlante à la sortit de l’infirmerie de ce dernier. Ce n’est que lorsque Severus était à son tour sortie et qu’il avait fait cette découverte que Draco avait pu, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, entrer de nouveau dans les appartements de Remus sans courir le risque de voir apparaitre un vieux barbue au détour d’un couloir.

Depuis, il y était venu régulièrement, divisant son temps entre ses cours, ses révisions, ses amis et le loup-garou.

Bientôt, il allait devoir quitter le château et Draco comptait bien emmener le maximum de souvenir avec lui, que ce soit la soirée qu’il avait passé la vieille avec les Serpentard ou les parties de jambes en l’air qu’il pratiquait dans cette pièce avec son professeur. Et il voulait que Remus aussi emmagasine le plus de souvenirs de leurs deux corps sur ce lit, qu’il se souvienne d’eux lorsqu’il reviendrait dans cette pièce l’année prochaine pour recommencer une nouvelle année d’enseignement.

Draco savait qu’ils pourraient beaucoup moins se voir à partir de septembre, Remus retournant à Poudlard et lui allant à Londres pour commencer ses cours approfondis en Arithmancie et Runes anciennes.  
Les transplanages étaient fatigants, surtout avec une distance aussi longue entre Poudlard et la capitale anglaise, et Draco se doutait qu’une grande partie de son temps libre serait occupé par son travail scolaire, mais il savait qu’ils trouveraient un moyen pour se voir régulièrement. Peut-être pas tous les soirs, mais au moins suffisamment souvent pour ne pas ressentir le manque du loup-garou. 

Mais en attendant ce moment, il comptait bien profiter au maximum de son professeur. Après la remise des diplômes, il allait passer quelque temps avec sa mère qu’il n’avait pas revue depuis l’été dernier, mais une partie de ses vacances d’été était réservée à Remus. Ils allaient retourner dans le village des loups-garous. Ce n’était pas forcément la première destination que Draco avait envisagée, mais il savait que le lycanthrope en avait envie. Qu’il en avait besoin. Ensuite ils partiraient en vacance. Loin, rien que tous les deux. Ils ne savaient pas encore où, mais Draco était sûr que ça allait être mémorable.

Un gémissement lui échappa quand la langue de Remus s’aventura sur son torse à travers les pans de la chemise entrouverte. Oui, il allait passer de très bonnes vacances, mais aussi une très bonne soirée.

Draco enleva avec précipitation la chemise du loup-garou et passa avec avidité ses mains sur le torse découvert. Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger d’avant en arrière contre son professeur, leurs deux érections naissantes se frottant lascivement sous chaque poussée. Ses doigts parcoururent la peau douce qu’il commençait à connaitre par cœur, mais dont il ne se lasserait jamais, avant de descendre lentement jusqu’à la lisière du pantalon de son professeur. Il dut s’interrompre lorsque Remus commença à enlever sa chemise, mais il reprit bien vite sa position et entreprit de défaire la ceinture beaucoup trop gênante.

Les mains du loup-garou se posèrent alors sur ses fesses, pétrissant sa chair et faisant se rapprocher leurs deux bassins.

Draco interrompit leur baiser enfiévré et se recula légèrement, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

-Profite de ce moment Remus, parce que c’est une des dernières fois que tu couches avec un de tes élèves. 

Remus lui renvoya son sourire taquin et saisit la cravate vert et argent qui pendait toujours au cou du jeune homme sur son torse nu.

-Garde soigneusement ton uniforme de Serpentard, peut être qu’on pourra jouer quelques fois au professeur et à l’élève dans le futur.  
-J’aurais le droit à une retenue ?  
-Si tu es très vilain, oui.  
-Le pire.  
-Bien, parce que j’ai plein de châtiments en tête. Mais attention, je suis absolument contre les sévices non corporels pendant mes retenues.  
-Mais tu sais, on n’est pas forcément obligé de jouer à l’élève et au professeur seulement plus tard. Il se trouve que, par pure coïncidence, je suis encore élève en ce moment.

Draco prit un faux air contrit.

-Et je dois avouer que je n’ai pas été très sage aujourd’hui.  
-Et qu’avez-vous fait de répréhensible monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda Remus en essayant difficilement de cacher son sourire et d’adopter un visage sévère.  
-J’ai eu des pensées impures sur mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
-C’est très mal, effectivement.  
-Oui. Punissez-moi professeur.

Remus regarda intensément son compagnon toujours à cheval sur lui, les yeux baissés dans un air repentant alors que sa cravate se trouvait toujours enroulée autour de ses doigts.

-À genoux.

Sa voix était un peu incertaine même s’il essaya de le cacher. C’était la première fois qu’il donnait un ordre à Draco pendant leurs ébats et cela lui laissait une étrange impression. Il n’avait pas envie de commander son compagnon lorsqu’il était question de sexe même si ce n’était qu’un jeu. Pourtant, le sourire qu’essaya de retenir le jeune homme l’aida à se détendre.

-Oui, professeur.

Les yeux toujours baissés, Draco se releva, écarta les jambes de Remus et se s’agenouilla entre elles.  
Le loup-garou eu à peine à lui en donner l’ordre que son compagnon reprit avec impatience la tache qu’il avait entreprise un peu plus tôt et déboutonna rapidement le pantalon de son professeur. Le Serpentard brulait d’impatience de toucher la bosse qui déformait le caleçon maintenant apparent de l’homme devant lui, mais il attendit avec difficulté que Remus lui donne l’autorisation de s’occuper de lui.

C’était la première fois que les deux hommes s’adonnaient à ce genre de jeu et Draco ne pensait pas que cela lui ferait autant d’effet. Son membre pressait douloureusement contre son pantalon, mais il ne s’autorisa qu’à se donner quelques caresses au-dessus du vêtement avant de continuer à s’occuper de Remus.

Il passa doucement la paume de sa main sur le membre dur de son professeur à travers le tissu avant de la remplacer par ses lèvres. Il parcourut lentement la longueur de loup-garou avant de ne plus tenir et de baisser le sous-vêtement trop gênant.

Il entendait la respiration de Remus qui s’accélérait au-dessus de lui et une main passa lentement dans ses cheveux, ses doigts s’enroulant autour de ses mèches blondes. Les paroles que son professeur prononça alors ressemblaient beaucoup plus à une supplique qu’à un ordre, mais Draco ne se formalisa pas de ce petit écart de jeu et laissa l’érection du loup-garou se glisser entre ses lèvres. Les doigts sur son crâne se crispèrent légèrement avant de rapidement relâcher la pression et de s’éloigner. Il savait que Remus n’aimait pas toucher sa tête lorsqu’il le prenait dans sa bouche, il avait l’impression de le forcer, même si Draco lui avait assuré qu’il aimait sentir ce contact en plus entre leurs deux corps.

Le Serpentard commença à aller et venir sur le membre tendu, jouant de ses lèvres, de sa langue et parfois, avec précaution, de ses dents pour faire petit à petit monter le plaisir chez son professeur.

Un rapide coup d’œil assura à Draco qu’il s’y prenait bien. Les yeux fermés, Remus avait passé une main un peu tremblante dans ses cheveux alors que l’autre soutenait son corps. Les dents qui mordillaient la lèvre inférieure du loup-garou lui donnaient envie de prendre leur place, mais ce que sa bouche était actuellement en train de faire lui procurait déjà énormément de satisfaction. Il aimait voir Remus se libérer, laisser s’exprimer son plaisir lorsqu’il le touchait, savoir qu’il était responsable de tout ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco se força à s’écarter. Il aurait volontiers continué jusqu’au point de non-retour pour Remus, mais il avait d’autres envies en tête.

Assis sur ses talons, toujours entre les jambes écartées de son professeur, Draco regarda avec avidité l’homme qui le surplombait.  
Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard un peu perdu avant de sourire légèrement.

-Debout et déshabille-toi.

Draco s’exécuta avec empressement. Il vit le regard avide du lycanthrope s’attarder sur son érection maintenant dévoilée, mais il n’y toucha pas.  
Il se recula au contraire sur le lit et se pencha sur le côté pour saisir le flacon de lubrifiant présent sur la table de nuit alors que Draco montait à son tour sur le matelas.

Suivant les directives du loup-garou, Draco se tourna et se retrouva agenouillé, dos à son professeur. L’anticipation de ce qui allait suivre, mais le flou de ne rien voir fit monter un peu plus l’excitation en lui.  
Il s’attendait à sentir des mains sur ses fesses, mais ce furent des doigts qui passèrent entre ses jambes pour venir caresser son membre tendu et ses bourses dévoilées. Draco se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le gémissement de plaisir d’enfin sentir ces doigts s’occuper de son érection trop longtemps délaissée.

La main s’activa sur lui, faisant monter petit à petit le plaisir jusqu’à ce qu’un doigt humide le pénètre lentement. La préparation sembla interminable à Draco alors qu’il n’avait qu’une envie, sentir Remus en lui.

Il y avait peu de temps, Draco avait pénétré pour la première fois le Loup-garou. Il avait eu envie d’essayer depuis un moment et Remus n’avait émis aucune objection. Le Serpentard avait apprécié, beaucoup. Mais pas autant que de sentir son professeur en lui. Il préférait se sentir possédé par Remus, le sentir le dominer de sa puissance, de sa présence. Il n’avait jamais pensé être du genre à aimer être dominé, pas avant de rencontrer Remus. Pourtant, depuis que le lycanthrope avait pris possession de son corps, il savait que c’était ce qu’il préférait. Mais ça, personne ne le saurait jamais à par l’homme qui partageait son lit. Fierté Malfoyienne oblige. 

Quand le loup-garou le pénétra lentement, il profita pleinement du moment, de la sensation que cela lui procurait avant que le membre dur en lui ne commence à aller et venir.

Il ne pouvait pas voir Remus derrière lui et leurs deux corps n’étaient en contact que par ce sexe qui entrait et sortait de lui et les mains qui serraient ses hanches, mais il avait l’impression d’être enveloppé par le corps de son professeur, de sentir sa présence partout sur lui.

Remus écarta un peu plus les jambes de son compagnon et glissa ses genoux pliés entre elles. Les mains de retour sur ses hanches le tirèrent doucement en arrière et Draco se retrouva assis sur les cuisses du loup-garou.  
Le jeune homme força ses muscles pour monter et descendre le long du sexe en lui, les mains de Remus l’aidant et l’empêchant de partir en avant.  
Les poussées en lui se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et le jeune homme n’essayait même plus de retenir les gémissements sonores qui s’échappaient de sa gorge.  
Il sentit la mâchoire de Remus se refermer sur son épaule, mais les dents ne firent que s’enfoncer légèrement dans sa peau, lui procurant une petite brulure qui ne fit que l’exciter un peu plus. Semblant se rendre compte de ce qu’il était en train de faire, Remus le lécha rapidement avant de déposer un petit baiser sur la marque qu’il avait laissé et Draco n’eut pas le temps de lui dire qu’il avait aimé, qu’une main se posant sur son membre coupa toute parole qu’il s’apprêtait à dire.

Les vas et viens sur sa peau tendue accompagnait celui des poussées en lui, lui procurant des sensations difficilement descriptibles, mais définitivement appréciables.  
Subitement, Draco sentit Remus se figer, tous mouvements suspendus, alors qu’une humidité familière se répandait en lui.

Le profond grognement de plaisir que laissa échapper le loup-garou alors qu’il laissait sa jouissance le submerger produisit un son divin aux oreilles de Draco. Il bougea légèrement les hanches et sentit finalement le bassin de Remus l’accompagner lentement de nouveau alors que la main qui s’était figée quelques secondes plus tôt reprenait son rythme frénétique, menant petit à petit le jeune homme vers les sommets où il finit par se libérer à son tour, sa jouissance se répandant sur les doigts de Remus et sur les couvertures devant lui.

Son souffle était rapide alors qu’il sentit son professeur poser son front contre le haut de son dos en sueur. Le bout d’une langue passa timidement sur sa peau avant que les bras du loup-garou ne s’entourent autour de sa taille pour les faire basculer sur le côté. Remus se colla contre son dos et posa son menton sur son épaule. Son souffle chatouillant sa joue, Draco ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de contentement.

-Ça va Draco ? chuchota Remus tout contre son oreille.  
-Je crois que je vais continuer à ne pas être sage. Dit simplement le jeune homme d’une voix un peu rauque, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Le loup-garou étouffa un petit rire contre l’épaule de son compagnon.

Leur vie à deux ne serait peut être pas toujours facile, Remus aurait peut être toujours un peu peur de faire quelque chose de mal avec Draco, peur de laisser son côté sauvage prendre le dessus, peur de laisser son compagnon aimer ces deux aspects de lui qui au final n’en formait qu’un, Remus Lupin. Il aurait peut-être toujours besoin d’entendre les paroles rassurantes que lui murmurait Draco pendant qu’il se transformait, l’accompagnant dans sa douleur par une présence réconfortante dans le monde de douleur et de terreur dans lequel il plongeait chaque mois. Peut être qu’il aurait toujours besoin de sentir la présence de son compagnon à ses côtés pour se rappeler qu’il n’était le monstre qu’il pensait être avant son entrée dans sa vie. Peut-être qu’il aurait toujours besoin de tout cela. Peut être qu’il aurait besoin de plus, peut être qu’avec le temps, il aurait besoin de moins. Mais une chose était sûre, il aurait toujours besoin de Draco.  
Mais ça tombait bien, parce qu’il l’avait à ses côtés et le jeune n’envisageait pas un instant de le laisser dériver seul dans cette vie qui les attendait.


	2. Un déjeuner chez les Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry et Severus sont invité à manger chez les Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, j’avais dit à la fin du chapitre 48 de ma fic Le sang des innocents qu’elle était terminée. Et elle était censée l’être. Mais vous êtes plusieurs à regretter de ne pas avoir eu droit à la scène du repas chez les Weasley.  
> Honnêtement, je n’avais pas du tout pensé l’écrire. Mais à force de vous voir en parler, j’ai commencé à l’imaginer. Et du coup, ben j’ai eu envie de l’écrire…  
> Alors la voilà. Je pensais qu’elle ne serait pas très longue, mais elle fait au final la taille d’un chapitre normale de la fic originale.
> 
> Je la publie à part du Sang des innocents parce que la fin que j’ai écrite me plait bien comme elle est, donc la fic en elle-même restera inchangée. Mais vous aurez droit à une scène supplémentaire.
> 
> Rating : K

-Il en est hors de question ! S’exclama Severus avec vigueur.

Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ce genre de réaction et savait d’avance qu’il aurait à se battre.

-S’il te plait Severus, implora le jeune homme.  
-N’espère pas me faire changer d’avis. Il n’y aucun argument suffisamment fort qui pourra me convaincre d’aller m’exhiber à ton bras devant toute la parenté Weasley.  
-On ne sera pas obligé de se tenir par le bras.

Le regard menaçant que récolta Harry pour cette remarque lui fit oublier toute tentative d’humour.

-Si tu m’accompagnes à cette fête, je promets de te suivre sans rechigner la prochaine fois que tu rendras visite à Guiliane. Donnant- donnant !  
-Harry, tu adores Guiliane, répondit Severus dans un soupir en secouant la tête.  
-Oui, mais Ulver me fait toujours un peut peur ! S’il te plait, implora une nouvelle fois le jeune homme en passant ses bras autour du cou du vampire.

Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l’homme, Harry adouci sa voix et murmura.

-Tu m’aimes, non ?

Severus ricana et détacha rapidement les bras qui l’encerclaient avant de se reculer.

-Oh non, n’espère pas m’avoir avec ce genre de réplique, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie.

Harry laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps avec une moue de dépit.

-Ce sont mes amis, Severus. Ma famille même. Ils m’ont accueilli parmi eux alors qu’ils n’avaient aucune obligation de le faire. J’étais seulement le nouvel ami de leur fils. Ils sont importants pour moi. J’ai envie qu’ils te rencontrent, qu’ils apprennent à te connaitre comme je te connais. Et que tu apprennes à les connaitre en retour.

Severus poussa un profond soupir, sa résolution faiblissant alors qu’elle était si forte quelques instants plus tôt. Il savait pertinemment que les Weasley étaient importants pour le jeune homme.

-Harry, je les connais déjà et ils me connaissent aussi. Je sais d’ailleurs très bien ce qu’ils pensent de moi.  
-Non, tu ne les connais pas et eux non plus. Vous vous êtes côtoyés dans le cadre de l’Ordre ou en tant que professeur. Comme ancien Mangemort, continua plus doucement Harry. Mais pas en tant que Severus Snape, le compagnon d’Harry Potter.  
-Et je survivrai très bien si la situation reste telle qu’elle.  
-Juste le déjeuner, Severus. Je ne te demande même pas de rester plus. Tu viens, tu manges, tu discutes un peu et tu repars. Juste quelques heures.

Lorsque le vampire resta silencieux, Harry insista une dernière fois d’un ton implorant.

-C’est important pour moi.

Severus continua à le fixer en silence jusqu’à ce que son corps tous entier semble abandonner la lutte.

-Par Merlin, juste le déjeuner !  
-Juste le déjeuner, confirma le jeune homme dans un grand sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Severus l’accepta presque à contrecœur en poussant un nouveau soupir de dépit.

-Je te déteste, Harry.  
-Je sais.

oO0Oo

Severus savait que c’était une mauvaise idée. Il l’avait su dès qu’Harry lui avait demandé de l’accompagner au Terrier pour fêter sa remise des diplômes avec les Weasley, et il le savait toujours maintenant qu’ils venaient de transplaner à la limite de la zone anti-transplanage. Ce repas ne pouvait que mal se passer s’il accompagnait le jeune homme et pourtant, il avait accepté.

Harry commençait à comprendre comment il fonctionnait avec lui et savait en jouer. Le maitre des potions se fit le serment d’être plus sur ses gardes avec sa Source dès que ce repas horrible prendrait fin.  
Au moins, le jeune homme avait eu la décence de le laisser le mordre avant de transplaner. La situation était déjà suffisamment horrible sans qu’il ne s’y rende le ventre vide.

Harry lui tenait toujours la main alors qu’ils étaient arrivés à destination depuis plusieurs secondes et semblait tendu à ses côtés. Bien. Au moins il n’était pas le seul à redouter ce qui allait arriver.  
Les Weasley ne savaient même pas qu’il venait, par Merlin ! Harry aurait au moins pu leur donner son identité plutôt que de jouer les mystérieux. Cela n’aurait en rien arrangé la situation dans laquelle il s’apprêtait à se jeter tête la première, mais au moins, il n’aurait pas eu à faire face au choc et aux réactions hostiles qui allaient suivre la révélation de l’identité du compagnon d’Harry. Parce qu’un choc, Severus ne doutait pas une seconde que c’est ce qui allait tomber sur la famille Weasley.  
Severus Snape et Harry Potter. Lui-même avait parfois du mal à y croire lorsqu’il se perdait dans des pensées un peu trop sombre sur l’avenir de sa relation, alors il imaginait très bien ce que pouvaient ressentir des personnes comme Molly et Arthur.

Il avait certes beaucoup de respect pour eux qui avaient beaucoup fait pendant les deux qu’ils avaient traversés tout en construisant une famille qui, à défaut d’être exemplaire, était stable et soudée. Mais ça n’empêchait pas qu’un ancien Mangemort, l’ancien professeur de potion de leurs enfants –et duquel il ne devait pas avoir entendu beaucoup de bien au fil des années- couchait avec leur petit protégé.  
Sa relation avec Harry allait bien au-delà d’une simple histoire de coucherie, mais ce n’est pas ce que verraient en premier les Weasley.  
Et ça, ce n’était que les parents…

Bon sang, il avait eu tous les enfants Weasley comme élève ! Même s’il était beaucoup plus âgé et qu’il leur avait appris tout ce qu’ils savaient en potion, Severus ne doutait pas qu’il allait être jugé de toute part.  
Il se souciait généralement peu du regard des autres sur lui, mais il n’était pas le seul concerné par cette histoire. Harry avait besoin de l’approbation des Weasley et elle serait difficile à obtenir.

Severus aurait bien attendu volontiers plusieurs années avant d’être officiellement présenté à la presque famille de sa Source, mais visiblement, le jeune homme en avait décidé autrement. Et il avait cédé.

-Prêt, Severus ? Lui demanda Harry d’un sourire forcé alors que son appréhension était clairement visible.  
-Absolument pas. Est-ce que c’est un argument suffisant pour faire demi-tour ?  
-Non. Aller avance.

Harry le tira par la main qu’il tenait toujours et le maitre des potions n’eut d’autre choix que de le suivre. Il aimait Harry, vraiment, mais parfois, ce qu’il pouvait le détester. Surtout quand il lui faisait faire des choses aussi stupides. Jamais avant toute cette histoire de Source il ne s’était laissé ainsi manœuvré par qui que ce soit. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur lui.

Dès qu’ils arrivèrent à proximité de la maison un peu bancale des Weasley, Severus lâcha la main d’Harry qui lui lança un petit regard en coin et adopta son attitude la plus impassible et dépourvue d’émotion possible.

Le jeune homme lui avait confessé qu’il n’aimait pas quand il était comme cela, mais c’était son moyen à lui de se protéger des menaces extérieures. Si les gens ne pouvaient pas lire vos émotions, il leur était beaucoup plus difficile de vous blesser.

En arrivant près de la porte d’entrée close, Severus essuya discrètement ses mains moites sur sa cape noire et lorsqu’Harry frappa, il inspira et expira profondément.

-Ça va bien se passer Severus, essaya de le rassurer Harry.

Le maitre des potions n’en était absolument pas aussi certain, mais il n’eut pas le temps de faire part de son opinion sur la situation dans laquelle ils allaient mettre les pieds que la porte s’ouvrit devant eux pour révéler Ronald Weasley.

Le rouquin les regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire avant d’ouvrir la porte en grand et de s’écarter pour les laisser passer.

-Harry, professeur Snape, entrez donc.

Le franc sourire qu’affichait le jeune homme n’avait rien de rassurant et lorsqu’il passa devant lui, il l’entendit murmurer.

-Ça va être génial.

Severus ne se fit pas prier pour lui lancer un regard noir et eut la satisfaction de voir le dernier des garçons Weasley perdre quelque peu son sourire et reculer légèrement.

Harry continua à avancer pour entrer dans une large pièce qui faisait office à la fois de salon et de salle à manger. Les fois où Severus avait pénétré dans le Terrier se comptaient sur les doigts d’une main et il n’y était jamais resté assez longtemps pour faire le tour du propriétaire.

Ginny et Charlie Weasley étaient assis sur un des canapés un peu délabrés de la pièce et regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants entrer en fronçant les sourcils d’incompréhension.

Mais ils n’eurent pas le temps de poser la moindre question sur la raison de la présence de leur ancien professeur de potion dans leur salon que Molly entra à son tour dans la pièce, un tablier attaché autour de la taille et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Harry ! Enfin tu es là.

Elle ne chercha pas à cacher sa surprise en apercevant la personne qui se trouvait aux côtés de son petit protégé.

-Severus ? Que faites-vous donc là ? Je…

La femme opulente s’arrêta brusquement avant d’aller et venir entre le maitre des potions et Harry.  
Du coin de l’œil, Severus aperçut le sourire timide et gêné qu’affichait sa Source et fut certain d’entendre Ronald Weasley lâcher un petit ricanement à sa gauche. Mais il avait autre chose à faire que de s’occuper de ce petit impertinent pour le moment.

-Oh…OH ! Vous… toi et…d’accord. Bien.

Severus remarqua qu’Hermione Granger se trouvait juste derrière Molly, dont l’étonnement était clairement visible, mais loin d’être amusant de son point de vue. Cette première adressait un petit sourire encourageant à Harry.

-Bonjour Molly, s’exprima enfin le jeune homme à ses côtés d’une voix un peu chevrotante doublée d’un sourire crispé. Je vous avais dit que je viendrais accompagner alors… Voici, Severus Snape, mon…

Severus remarqua parfaitement le petit regard de panique que lui lança Harry, mais l’ignora superbement. Il avait voulu le présenter officiellement à ceux qu’il considérait comme ça famille, bien, mais qu’il ne compte pas sur lui pour lui faciliter la tache.

Harry et lui n’avaient jamais vraiment mis de nom sur leur relation. Il était un vampire, Harry était sa Source. Ils étaient ensemble. Qu’il se débrouille avec ça.  
Mais s’il osait sortir une absurdité telle que ‘mon amour’, ‘mon homme’ ou pire, ‘mon chéri’, Severus n’était pas vraiment sûr que leur relation se poursuivrait plus loin que cette journée.

-…mon compagnon.

Bon, le maitre des potions jugea que sa fin de phrase aurait pu être pire. Il pouvait vivre en étant officiellement le compagnon d’Harry Potter. Le jeune homme aurait toujours un droit d’accès à son lit.

Un silence pesant s’installa dans la pièce alors que de multiples regards allant de la surprise à l’incrédulité étaient fixés sur eux deux.  
Tout à coup, un rire se fit entendre sur la gauche de Severus et tous les regards dérivèrent sur Ronald qui essayait visiblement de se retenir en vain.

-Désolé, désolé, mais c’est juste énorme. Tu vois Harry, c’est parce que tu te mets toujours dans des situations bizarre de ce genre que tu es et restera mon meilleur ami.  
-Ron, sors d’ici, marmonna Harry entre ses dents.  
-Oui, je vais finir de mettre la table. Encore désolé.

Mais le rouquin ne sembla pas le moins du monde repentant alors que son rire continuait à résonner pendant qu’il s’éloignait de la pièce où la tension régnait toujours.

Cette interruption eut le mérite de permettre à Molly de reprendre quelque peu ses esprits et c’est dans un sourire un peu forcé qu’elle regarda de nouveau Harry et Severus.

Si elle s’attendait à ça. Honnêtement, elle avait plutôt imaginé qu’Harry viendrait accompagné d’un gentil Gryffondor ou éventuellement un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle. Elle supposait que ce serait forcément un de ces camarades de Poudlard. Il faut dire qu’à cause de leurs études, les jeunes n’avaient pas vraiment l’occasion de rencontrer de nouvelle personne pendant l’année scolaire.  
Mais on était loin du gentil camarade de classe. Certes, il venait de Poudlard, mais pas exactement de la maison ni de la génération qu’elle avait imaginé.

Elle connaissait Severus. Elle avait combattu à ses côtés, elle l’avait vu se trouver dans des situations pénibles, mais en ressortir, elle savait qu’il avait beaucoup fait pour que l’issu de la guerre tourne en leur faveur. Mais elle connaissait aussi son passé, ce qu’il avait fait avant de se battre à ses côtés.

Severus était un puissant sorcier qui avait beaucoup enduré, mais ce n’était pas quelqu’un de bon.

Même si son passif d’espion avait depuis longtemps contrecarré le mal qu’il avait pu faire en tant que Mangemort, son caractère n’en demeurait pas moins toujours aussi exécrable.  
Molly se demandait vraiment comment Harry avait pu se retrouver avec un tel homme et elle espérait vraiment qu’il savait ce qu’il faisait.

Pas un instant elle n’émis de doute sur la pleine acceptation mutuelle de cette relation entre les deux hommes. Severus n’était peut-être pas une bonne personne, mais il était droit. Jamais il n’aurait pu, d’une manière ou d’une autre, influencer le choix d’Harry contre sa volonté.  
Mais ce constat ne rendait pas moins la situation inquiétante pour Molly.

-Et bien, ravie de vous compter parmi nous aujourd’hui Severus.

Le maitre des potions n’était pas vraiment certain que le mot ‘ravie’ soit sincère, mais il reconnut que Molly avait le mérite de faire son possible pour se montrer accueillante compte tenu de la situation.

-Merci Molly, répondit Severus dans un petit hochement de tête.

Il vit qu’un silence gênant menaçait de s’installer de nouveau et Harry n’aidait pas vraiment en restant silencieux. C’était lui, après tout, l’instigateur de cette situation gênante.  
Ils furent heureusement tous sauvés par l’arrivée d’Arthur Weasley donc la voix en provenance de la cuisine se rapprochait.

-Et bien alors, où est donc passé tout le monde ? Oh, Harry, tu es arrivé ! S’exclama-t-il. Parfait. Et Severus.

Il marqua un temps d’arrêt.

-Severus ? Que nous vaut l’honneur de votre présence ici ?

Molly ne quitta pas un instant des yeux les deux hommes debout devant elle alors qu’elle répondit à son mari.

-Severus est venu avec Harry.  
-Ah ? Mais je croyais qu’il devait venir avec son petit-ami.  
-Exactement.  
-Comm… Oh. D’accord. Bien.

Arthur ne cacha pas du tout sa surprise quand il comprit les liens qui unissaient les deux hommes, mais s’il eut une quelconque gêne vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle, il ne le montra pas.  
Son regard passa tour à tour sur chacun des visages des personnes présentes dans la pièce qui venait de nouveau de devenir silencieuse.

-Bien, bien, répéta-t-il en faisant pianoter les doigts de ses deux mains les uns contre les autres devant lui.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois le visage crispé dans un faux sourire de sa femme avant de finalement claquer ses deux mains ensemble.

-Bien. Severus, que diriez-vous de venir voir avec moi la nouvelle trouvaille que j’ai faite la semaine dernière après un contrôle d’objet moldus ?  
-Volontiers, s’empressa d’accepter le maitre des potions de son attitude toujours stoïque malgré les événements.

Il n’allait pas laisser passer cette chance de fuir cette situation tendue. Ce n’était pas son genre de se dérober à ses responsabilités, mais Harry était là pour ça. Qu’il se débrouille.  
Et sans attendre, Severus suivit Arthur hors de la pièce.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Harry essaya de sourire une nouvelle fois à l’assemblé qui lui faisait face. Bien, cela aurait pu être pire jugea-t-il. Il n’y avait pas eu de cri. Pas encore. Ni de reproche. Pas encore. Et personne n’avait essayé de lui faire reprendre raison. Pas encore.   
Ce n’était pas si mal.

-Et bien, et bien, qu’elle surprise, s’exprima Molly de son air toujours un peu crispé, mais elle semblait un peu plus détendue depuis que Severus avait quitté la pièce.

Il l’aurait maudit pour le laisser seul affronter la situation dans laquelle ils avaient plongé, mais jugea que son absence était peut-être préférable pour les explications qui allaient probablement suivre.  
Préférable pour lui, parce qu’il n’aurait pas à subir les remarques probablement cassantes que ne pourrait pas s’empêcher de sortir son vampire à certaines réflexions, ce qui ne ferait rien pour arranger l’ambiance. Mais aussi préférable pour Severus qui n’aurait pas à entendre certaines réflexions des Weasley. Il savait que le vampire pouvait beaucoup encaisser et qu’il ne réagissait jamais aux insultes qu’il pouvait recevoir, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour qu’Harry ait envie qu’il les subisse.

Severus avait fait l’effort de l’accompagner aujourd’hui et il savait pertinemment que ce n’était pas de gaité de cœur.  
Malgré ses protestations virulentes, il avait fini par accepter et ça représentait beaucoup pour Harry.

-Sérieusement Harry ? S’exprima enfin Ginny en se levant du canapé.

À côté de la place qu’elle venait de laissé, Charlie était avachi dans les coussins, les mains croisées sur le ventre et semblait se délecter de la scène qui se jouait devant lui depuis tout à l’heure.

-Tu sors avec Snape ? Continua la jeune fille. C’est juste, trop bizarre. Je pensais que tu allais te ramener avec Jimmy Crawley ou peut-être Vincent Bastis, mais Snape.  
-Jimmy et Vincent, s’étonna Harry, pourquoi eux ?  
-Ben je ne sais pas, c’est les seuls gars gay connus de septième année. Quand maman nous a dit que tu allais ramener ton petit ami, j’ai pensé à eux. Mais pour tout avouer, le plus étrange c’est pas que tu sois avec Snape, c’est que tu ais réussi à être avec Snape. Je veux dire… Comment tu as réussi à t’approcher assez de lui pour… sortir avec lui ? 

Harry était rassuré par la réaction de Ginny. Pas de reproche, juste des interrogations. Il connaissait bien la jeune fille, mais n’était pas certain de sa réaction à cette annonce. Qu’il soit homosexuel et qu’il soit avec Severus.  
Surtout en tenant compte de leur passé. Ils s’étaient un peu tournés autour en début de sixième année, mais quand les choses avaient commencé à mener vers quelque chose, Harry était devenu mal à l’aise jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne finalement ce qui n’allait pas. Ginny était la sœur de Ron et il ne la voyait pas comme une petite amie potentielle. Sur le coup, il s’était vraiment sentit mal, surtout après avoir fait espérer la jeune fille. Mais il avait finalement trouvé le courage de lui expliquer franchement les choses et elle ne lui en avait pas voulu. Elle lui avait dit comprendre.   
Il ne savait pas s’il elle avait été déçue, mais une fois cette période passée, les choses étaient rapidement redevenues comme avant entre eux, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Mais ce n’est pas parce que leur amitié n’avait plus d’ambiguïté à présent qu’elle n’aurait pas pu réagir plus violemment à l’annonce qu’il venait de faire.

-J’avoue que ça n’a pas été facile, confessa le jeune homme en se passant une main gênée dans les cheveux. J’ai même craint pour ma vie parfois, rigola-t-il, mais finalement… voilà.  
-Harry…

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Molly qui venait de parler de nouveau, mais fut perturbé par son air inquiet.

-Harry, il ne t’a quand même pas…

Le jeune homme comprit immédiatement la méprise qu’avait pu engendrer ses propos et coupa bien vite la mère de Ron avant qu’elle de finisse sa pensée. Il agita ses mains devant lui.

-Non, non ! Ce n’est ce que je voulais dire ! Il ne m’a pas… frappé, ni rien. Jamais ! Je disais juste ça en rigolant parce que ça n’a pas été toujours rose, mais il est très…gentil avec moi.  
-Gentil ? Snape ? S’étonna Ginny.  
-Oui.

La sincérité qu’exprima Harry à travers ce simple mot suffit à couper toute protestation future.

Tout à coup, leur petit groupe fut perturbé par l’arrivée tonitruante des jumeaux Weasley qui dévalèrent les escaliers avant de débouler dans la pièce.

-Ah Harry ! S’exclama George.  
-On a croisé Billius qui nous a dit que tu étais arrivé. Alors, il est où ce jeune homme, petit bourreau des cœurs, enchaina Fred en lui donnant un petit coup de poing malicieux dans le bras.  
-C’est Snape.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers leur sœur qui venait de parler

-Quoi Snape ?  
-Il sort avec Snape.  
-Snape, comme dans ‘Snape, la terreur des cachots’ ou comme dans ‘Snape, aucune parenté avec la terreur des cachots’ ?  
\- La première option, répondit Harry.  
-Noooooooooon, s’étonna Fred en passant un bras autour des épaules du brun. T’as choppé Snape ? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je dois te féliciter ou te faire retrouver la raison.  
-Et ben au moins on comprend mieux le petit air mystérieux que se traine Billius depuis une semaine. À chaque fois qu’on parlait de toi et de ce plus si secret petit copain, il était tout ‘moi je sais qui c'est, mais je ne vous dirais rien, je vous laisse la surprise’, enchaina George.  
-Ce qui était quand même étrange venant de quelqu’un incapable de tenir sa langue. Mais on comprend mieux vu l’identité du gus.  
-S’il te plait Harry, ne gâche pas nos espérances et dit nous que tu l’as amené avec toi aujourd’hui comme promis.  
-Il est avec papa, répondit Ginny à la place d’Harry.  
-Trop bien ! Vient Fred, on va aller lui faire un petit coucou !

Molly retint rapidement sa progéniture par le col de son T-shirt lorsqu’elle passa à portée de main.

-Non, vous deux, vous restez là. Laissez-le tranquille.   
-Oh, ils ont genre une conversation sérieuse tous les deux ? demanda Fred en prenant un air solennel. Il va demander à papa l’autorisation de prendre ta main, Harry ?

Le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher de rigoler en imaginant Severus dans ce genre de situation.

-Ça, ça m’étonnerait beaucoup.

George prit alors un air outragé en poussant sa main sur cœur dans un soupir dramatique.

-Comment ça ! Il ne veut pas faire de toi un honnête homme ? Quel goujat ! Viens Fred, allons le provoquer en duel pour cet affront.

George essaya de nouveau de partir, mais la poigne de sa mère se resserra sur son T-shirt.

-J’ai dit, restez là. Allez plutôt aider votre frère à mettre le couvert.  
-Il a déjà fini, il est parti ricaner tout seul dans son coin en se frottant les mains de satisfaction.  
-Dans ce cas, allez chercher votre père et Severus que nous passions à table, dit Molly avant de se rattraper rapidement en voyant l’air de satisfaction qu’affichèrent ses jumeaux. Non ! Ginny va y aller. Allez plutôt chercher Ron.

Le salon commença petit à petit à se vider. En partant, Charlie donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule d’Harry.

-Bravo, Harry, je dois avouer que tu as fait fort. Ça faisait un moment qu’on n’avait pas assisté à un tel drame familial. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, maman va s’en remettre. C’est juste le choc de la nouvelle. Mais si elle essaye de te dissuader de continuer avec Snape, ne le prends pas personnellement. Elle a été pareille au début avec Fleur et Bill. Et puis finalement elle a pleuré de joie à leur mariage.

Harry accueillit avec soulagement les paroles de l’ainé des Weasley. Toute marque de soutien était bonne à prendre compte tenu de la situation.  
Mais le plus dur n’était pas encore passé. Dans quelques minutes, ils allaient tous se retrouver à table.

Hermione s’approcha de lui en souriant, seule personne restante dans la pièce.

-Ça aurait pu être pire, le rassura-t-elle.

Harry rigola doucement.

-Je suppose oui. Personne n’a encore lancé d’insulte ou de sort, je suppose que c’est positif.  
-À table ! S’écria Molly depuis la cuisine de sa voix puissante.

oO0Oo

Lorsque Severus entra dans la cuisine à la suite d’Arthur, son regard chercha immédiatement Harry.  
Il ne savait pas comment la discussion avait tourné en son absence, mais, si le jeune homme n’avait pas l’air totalement détendu, il n’était pas non plus déprimé. Ça n’avait pas dû se passer trop mal.

De son côté, il devait avouer avoir apprécié de se trouver éloigné de Molly et de ses progénitures. Le caractère calme et toujours joyeux d’Arthur était beaucoup plus facile à gérer que celui tempétueux et impulsif de sa femme.  
Arthur avait au moins eu le mérite d’éviter toute discussion concernant Harry et lui. Il lui avait surtout présenté certains objets moldus dans la remise du jardin, comme il l’avait effectivement annoncé.  
Ce n’était pas vraiment un sujet de conversation qui l’intéressait, surtout dans la mesure où son père était moldus et qu’il était plutôt familier avec ces objets de la vie quotidienne qu’Arthur trouvait si fascinants. Mais il avait fait mine de s’impliquer dans la discussion, posant même parfois quelques questions par politesse, mais surtout pour garder Arthur concentré sur ce sujet et l’empêcher de dévier vers d’autre plus tendu. Comme par exemple, sa présence ici.

Même si la conversation avait été légère, ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il avait réussi à se détendre et ce n’étaient pas les multiples regards posés sur lui qui allaient arranger les choses. Il était en territoire ennemi et ne devait à aucun moment baisser sa garde.

-Professeur Snape ! S’exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley en cœur en s’engouffrant dans la cuisine, suivi de Ronald.  
-Quel plaisir de vous voir parmi nous. Des félicitations s’imposent à ce qu’on nous a dit !

Severus supposa que c’était Fred d’après ses souvenirs. Il ne les avait pas revus depuis deux ans et ne pouvait que bénir ce moment de paix maintenant révolu.  
Il avait vu passés tous les enfants Weasley durant sa carrière. Tous. Mais les jumeaux étaient indubitablement les pires élèves qu’il ait eus. Parmi les Weasley, mais aussi parmi tous les jeunes qu’ils avaient vu défiler dans sa classe. Et pourtant, il avait eu des cas. Mais l’imprévisibilité des deux rouquins avait toujours été source d’inquiétude dès lors que leurs mains s’approchaient trop près d’un quelconque ingrédient de potions.

Severus était loin d’être suffisamment stupide pour entrer dans leur jeu et préféra se taire.

-Hé, mais vous n’êtes plus notre professeur depuis longtemps, qu’on est bête, s’exclama George. On peut vous appeler Severus ?  
-Certainement pas.  
-Parfait Severus ! Vous faites partie de la famille maintenant, bienvenu !

George entrepris de lui donner une tape amicale sur l’épaule, mais le regard d’avertissement froid qu’il reçu de la part de son ancien professeur le fit suspendre son geste et reculer. Il n’était pas suffisamment inconscient pour risquer la survie de sa main.

-Aller, aller, tout le monde s’assoit, annonça Molly en revenant vers la tablée, un lourd plat flottant en l’air devant elle.

Tout le monde sembla hésiter un moment, attendant un quelconque mouvement de la part de Severus avant de prendre place. C’est Harry qui sauva finalement la situation en s’asseyant à l’avant-dernière place d’une rangée et adressant un sourire à destination du vampire.  
Le maitre des potions s’avança alors et prit place sur la chaise libre en bout de rangée. Connaissant Severus, Harry se doutait qu’il préfèrerait être le moins possible en contact avec les Weasley.

Sans attendre, il déposa sa main sur celle posée sur le genou de son ancien professeur et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c’était pour rassurer Severus ou pour se donner lui-même du courage.

Les conversations furent un peu tendues au début, chacun cherchant un sujet qui ne porterait pas à polémique et n’offenserait personne autour de la table.  
De son côté, Molly surveillait de près ses jumeaux et n’hésitait pas à leur lancer un regard d’avertissement à chaque fois qu’elle les voyait ouvrir la bouche pour faire autre chose que manger. Ils n’étaient peut-être plus mineurs, mais elle restait leur mère et sous son toit, ils devaient se comporter convenablement avec les invités, qu’il s’agisse de Severus ou non.

Elle devait reconnaitre que l’homme froid et sarcastique qu’elle connaissait semblait faire des efforts pour être courtois. Il était en train de converser avec Arthur et Charlie et de ce qu’elle pouvait entendre à travers les différentes conversations qui se menaient à travers la longue tablée, donnait son avis sans être cassant ni distant.   
Ce n’était pas une surprise de le voir ainsi, après tout, elle n’avait jamais rien eu à lui reprocher lorsqu’il s’était adressé à elle ou Arthur durant les années où ils s’étaient côtoyé.  
Mais même les petites réflexions que lançaient parfois ses enfants à destination d’Harry et que Severus devait parfaitement entendre compte tenu de sa position à ses côtés le laissait imperturbable.

Personne ne semblait se soucier de son propre silence alors qu’elle était pourtant toujours énergique et en profita pour observer ce nouveau couple improbable.  
Harry semblait heureux. Vraiment. C’est la première image qu’il lui renvoya et elle connaissait suffisamment le jeune homme pour savoir que ce n’était pas une façade. 

Elle voyait quelque fois la main d’Harry toucher brièvement celle de Severus posée sur la table lorsqu’il ne mangeait pas et remarqua même que l’homme enserrait parfois ses doigts avant de les relâcher rapidement, probablement pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Mais Molly le remarqua et elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire discrètement.  
Sa plus grande peur quant à cette relation était qu’Harry ne reçoive pas toute l’affection dont il avait besoin, dont il avait manqué, mais ce petit signe complice que montraient leurs mains lui fit comprendre que, sous l’apparence un peu distante que renvoyaient les deux hommes pour un couple, se cachait plus que ce qu’elle ne soupçonnait de prime abord.

Harry était quelqu’un de joyeux et d’affectueux. S’il était avec Severus depuis presque un an, d’après ce qu’il leur avait dit quand Ginny avait posé la question, c’est qu’il devait trouver ce dont il avait besoin dans cette relation.  
Molly avait du mal à l’imaginer, connaissant l’homme qu’il avait choisis, mais après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas dans l’intimité.

Elle regarda brièvement Ron pour voir s’il se comportait convenablement, mais remarqua qu’Hermione, assise à côté de lui, veillait au grain et l’empêchait de trop taquiner Harry.

Avoir sept enfants dont cinq intenables lui avaient appris à conserver une vigilance constante. Elle était presque soulagée que Billy n’ait pas pu venir, cela lui faisait un fils de moins à surveiller, et que Percy choisisse toujours avec soin les repas de famille auxquels il participait.  
Même si cela la chagrinait de voir comment il s’était éloigné de sa famille, sa présence était toujours prémices à des discussions houleuses.

Malgré l’atmosphère presque détendue dans laquelle se passa le repas, Molly, servit le dessert avec soulagement. Avoir ses enfants et Severus réuni autour de la même table avec aucune possibilité d’échappatoire était vraiment une situation trop tendue pour son bien-être.  
Pour le moment tout, tous s’était bien passés et elle espérait que cela resterait ainsi.

Tout le monde félicita une nouvelle fois les nouveaux diplômés, parce qu’après tout, c’était pour eux qu’ils étaient réuni aujourd’hui et Arthur apporta avec fierté les cadeaux qu’ils avaient préparés pour Ron ainsi qu’Harry et Hermione.

La jeune fille ouvrir avec joie son paquet renfermant le dernier livre sur la magie ancienne publiée par un certain Harold Granwich. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu’il avait fait, mais Molly savait que la petite amie de son fils l’avait rencontré et allait effectuer un stage dans son service à l’université pendant deux mois. Elle leur avait annoncé avec joie hier, peu de temps après son arrivée. Apparemment ce sorcier avait fait des découvertes récentes dans le domaine de la magie ancienne et Molly supposait que lire son dernier livre ne ferait pas de mal à Hermione.

Harry n’hésita pas à se lever quand il déballa son kit d’entretien pour les branchages de balais –Ron lui avait dit que celui de son ami était presque épuisé à la fin de l’année- et déposa un baiser affectueux sur la joue de celle qu’il considérait comme sa mère de substitution.  
Molly ne put s’empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras en retour. Harry était tellement brave. Il avait traversé des choses horribles, plus que son fils avait pu subir, mais il était resté le même, toujours joyeux, toujours affectueux et loyal. Et il s’était trouvé quelqu’un pour l’accompagner dans sa vie.  
Ce n’était pas vraiment celui qu’elle lui aurait conseillé, mais il avait suffisamment la tête sur les épaules pour ne pas se voiler la face et reconnaitre qui était vraiment l’homme qui partageait sa vie. Et pourtant, il l’avait choisi. Elle respecterait donc ce choix, même si ça ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir une discussion approfondie avec Harry un peu plus tard pour bien le mettre en garde.   
C’était le devoir des mères de protéger leurs enfants et elle savait qu’elle était la seule personne qui se rapprochait de ce rôle pour le jeune homme. Alors elle ferait son devoir. Mais pour le moment, elle admira la joie non dissimulée de Ron lorsqu’il déballa la dernière version du Coupe de Feu qu’ils avaient achetée la semaine dernière avec Arthur. Cela leur avait couté une petite fortune, mais, comme pour tous leurs autres fils avant lui, ils avaient économisé pour lui acheter un cadeau digne de l’événement pour le récompenser de la fin de ses études.

Elle en eut presque les larmes aux yeux lorsque son fils la serra dans ses bras avec force en murmurant des paroles d’amour entrecoupé de taquineries qui la firent rire.

\- Harry, dépêche-toi ! S’exclama Ron, il faut absolument qu’on aille l’essayer ! Tu pourras prendre le balai de Billy.  
-Oh là, on se calme un peu, protesta Molly de sa voix puissante, vous finissez d’abord vos desserts et seulement ensuite vous pourrez sortir de table.

Ron grommela quelque chose qu’elle fut contente de ne pas comprendre et le vit prendre une bouchée de son gâteau.

À la fin du repas, elle fut surprise de voir Severus commencer à rassembler ses couverts et s’empressa de l’arrêter.

-Non, non, n’en faites rien Severus, je me charge de tout ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son hésitation, je n’ai pas élevé sept enfants sans apprendre quelques sortilèges utiles. 

Et pour prouver ses dires, elle agita sa baguette. Les assiettes et autres couverts commencèrent à s’empiler et flotter jusqu’à la cuisine, directement dans l’évier, où ils commencèrent à se faire laver.

Severus lui adressa un petit hochement de tête qu’elle lui renvoya et commença à se lever.

Ron pressa Harry pour qu’il le rejoigne dehors et il promit de sortir dans quelques minutes. Il se doutait que Severus n’allait pas tarder à partir, comme il lui avait dit, et ne voulait pas le laisser seul pour ce dernier moment, alors que c’était lui qui l’avait obligé à venir. Mais contre toute attente, il poursuivit, avec ce qui semblait de l’intérêt, sa conversation avec Arthur.

Le surveillant malgré tout du coin de l’œil, Harry se rapprocha d’Hermione qui semblait l’attendre elle aussi un peu plus loin. Ron pourrait bien patienter quelques minutes.

-Je me répète, commença le jeune homme, mais félicitation pour ton stage de cet été !  
-Merci, je suis vraiment heureuse ! Le professeur Granwich est vraiment formidable. Peut être un peu tête en l’air et son bureau n’est pas vraiment bien ranger, mais la conversation que j’ai eue avec lui était vraiment fascinante.  
-Oui, il peut être parfois déconcertant, mais on s’y fait vite.

Un rire d’Arthur les interrompit et les des deux jeunes tournèrent la tête vers son origine. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le père de Ron parlait maintenant avec animation avec Severus qui, les mains jointes dans le dos, arborait un très léger sourire qui fit plaisir à Harry.

-Pour tout t’avouer Harry, c’est un peu étrange de te voir ici avec le professeur Snape. C’est une chose de savoir que vous êtes ensemble, mais s’en est une autre de le voir de ses propres yeux.  
-J’appréhendai beaucoup de l’emmener avec moi aujourd’hui, de le présenter officiellement aux Weasley.  
-Je me doute, rigola la jeune femme, mais ça s’est bien passé, non ?  
-Oui, répondit Harry dans un sourire apaisé, ça s’est bien passé. Mais je ne sais pas si l’expérience se renouvellera de si tôt. J’ai dû batailler pour qu’il accepte de venir avec moi, mais même maintenant que le plus dur est passé, je ne suis pas certain qu’il veuille risquer les remarques des jumeaux une nouvelle fois.  
-Ils ont quand même été assez sages je trouve, ce qui est étonnant.  
-Oui, mais je crois que Molly les surveillait, rigola-t-il. Ils ont au moins eu le tact de ne pas faire de remarque sur notre différence d’âge. C’est un sujet qui froisse un peu Severus. 

Honnêtement, Harry, lui s’en fichait qu’il soit plus vieux que lui. En plus, d’après ce qu’il lui avait dit sur les vampires, il ne vieillirait pas physiquement avant un très long moment. Lui non plus d’ailleurs. Cela l’inquiétait un peu. Il savait qu’il allait voir ses amis et ses connaissances prendre de l’âge autour de lui alors qu’il resterait le même. Il était lié à un vampire immortel après tout.  
Il ne se rendait pas encore bien compte de ce que cela représentait, mais il se doutait que ça ne serait pas facile. Il faudrait d’ailleurs qu’il révèle la vérité sur Severus un de ces jours. Parce qu’il était hors de question qu’il se cache de ses amis pour ne pas qu’ils le voient rester le même physiquement alors qu’eux changeraient. Il n’aurait donc d’autre choix que leur parler de la condition de vampire de Severus. Un jour. Il avait encore le temps et il savait que ce serait un combat de longue haleine pour le faire accepter par son ancien professeur.

Quand Severus récupéra sa cape qu’il avait laissée dans la cuisine avant de suivre Arthur un peu plus tôt, Harry sut que cela signait son départ.

-Molly, commença Severus de son ton toujours aussi impassible, je vous remercie pour ce repas.  
-Mais de rien Severus, répondit la femme en essayant de paraitre détendu, et revenez quand vous voulez, vous êtes le bienvenu, ajouta-t-elle après un temps d’hésitation.

Severus n’était pas vraiment certain que cette invitation soit faite de gaîté de cœur, mais il devait reconnaitre qu’elle faisait des efforts.

Ce déjeuner n’avait pas été aussi insupportable qu’il s’y attendait de premier abord. Il avait évidemment reçu quelques réflexions, enfin, Harry plutôt, parce que personne n’avait osé les lui adresser directement, mais rien de plus que ce à quoi il s’attendait et le ton était humoristique plutôt que méchant. Il pouvait largement survivre à cela.

Harry se rapprocha de lui alors qu’il enfilait sa cape. Le jeune homme tenta d’embrasser Severus, mais celui-ci esquiva prestement comme s’il n’avait pas compris ce que sa Source cherchait à faire.  
Celui-ci ne put s’empêcher de sourire sournoisement et agrippa le col du vampire. Il tira d’un coup sec dessus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu’il ne puisse s’esquiver de nouveau.

-Harry tu vi…oh non, pitié ! Grimaça Ron en entrant dans la pièce et surprenant la scène qui était en train de se jouer.

Harry fut certain d’entendre un ‘ils sont mignons’ avec la voix de Ginny, mais n’était pas certain alors que Severus le repoussait avec fermeté, mais douceur.  
Le regard noir qu’il récolta n’empêcha pas le jeune homme de savourer son petit effet à la fois sur le vampire et sur la famille Weasley qui les entourait. Au moins, il espérait que personne ne remettrait plus en doute son implication volontaire dans cette relation.

Harry vit que Severus n’était pas très à l’aise, mais il le cacha bien derrière sa façade stoïque.

-À demain, déclara le jeune homme sans aucune honte pour ce qu’il venait d’infliger à son partenaire.

Severus détestait Harry. Vraiment. En cet instant, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il s’embarrassait de quelqu’un incapable de réfréner ses pulsions qui le poussait à montrer son affection en publique.  
Mais il ne put s’empêcher de passer rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Harry saisit finalement son bras et déclara à l’assembler autour d’eux qui les regardait toujours.

-Je le raccompagne et je reviens.

Personne ne protesta et le jeune homme passa son bras sous celui de Severus pour l’entrainer vers l’entrée. Une fois que le vampire fut sûr que plus personne ne pouvait les voir, il se pencha légèrement vers Harry.

-Il me semblait que tu avais dit qu’on n’aurait pas à se tenir par le bras. C’est toi-même qui me l’as assuré, petit menteur.

Harry partit d’un grand éclat de rire et raffermit sa prise alors que Severus grimaçait. Il n’y avait aucun moyen pour que les Weasley n’aient pas entendu le jeune homme rire. Ils allaient croire que lui, Severus, était drôle. Sa réputation était en péril.

Les deux hommes passèrent la porte et cette fois-ci, Harry agrippa la nuque de Severus pour l’obliger à se pencher vers lui et l’embrassa. Beaucoup plus profondément que le petit baiser innocent qu’ils avaient partagé dans la cuisine. Son ancien professeur fit glisser rapidement sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes qui ne demandait que cela, mais mit rapidement fin au baiser avant de se faire surprendre par un des trop nombreux Weasley qui peuplait la maison.

-Je t’aime, murmura Harry.  
-Retourne revoir tes amis.  
-J’arriverai à te le faire redire un jour, le taquina le jeune homme, je ne désespère pas. Un jour tu me rediras je t’aime. Et peut-être même un ‘je t’aime d’un amour fou Harry, sans toi je ne suis rien’.

Pour toute réponse, le maitre des potions lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête avant de s’éloigner dans un dernier baiser.

Mais malgré sa réprimande, Severus ne doutait pas qu’Harry arriverait un jour à lui faire dire tout cela. Parce que c’est ce qu’il ressentait.


End file.
